Story: The Revival
This is the next(and second)chapter in the events of the retreat of the NTDE. Prologue Hours had passed since Bramk sat there, waiting for them. And yet they did not come. He stood up again and left. As he walked through the sreets in the outskirts of the city has saw more dead bodies, people who were unforunate enough to meet them. He didn't know if he could live in a world in this state, he knew fighting was hopeless, he knew running was hopeless. He knew their time had come. He took his last grenade and placed it on his chest. "Goodbye Gyxor, I'm sorry for running away from this...but i lost all hope for a new future already...May others think a different way and keep fighting for as long as possible..." he thought to himself. Just as he was trying to pull the pin several gunships flew over him, some of them stopped when they spotted him and began to land. Special forces came out from the gunship and a face that was familiar to him came out aswell, Gen. Lukom. Bramk was ticking his grenade and watched the special forces. "You know why we are here Sgt. Bramk..." Gen. Lukom said. He dropped his grenade and walked to the gunship entering it when he was close enough... Broadcast "*this is the militairy emergency channel. We are currently in a state of war and advise you to leave the planet and seek refuge in one of our colonys or space-stations*" Chapter 1: The loss of a symbol Several days later... "-And as the Infection keeps on spreading, the UGA militairy forces are doing all they can to stop or destroy them-" "-We are currently suffering heavy losses but are doing our bes-" "-It is our ascension. We shouldn't resist it for it is time to meet our go-" "Yes, we have no idea where they came from. Neither do we know how this will end, but we do know that we have to stop them here or they won't be able to be stopped anymo-" "Sjees Bramk! Stop changing the channel all the f-in time!" an Astin D-S(Death-Striker)said. "It's to ease my nerves..." Bramk replied. "Well, you are starting to get on my nerves you know..." the Astin D-S said. Bramk neglected him and looked outside of the dropship. Inside it was all quiet, but outside people were running for their lives as the Infection, now known as the Ad Mortem Cell, were chasing them as cattle. He sighed. His commander came back from the cockpit to brief them of their mission. He started with a sigh and afterwards said: "Our objective is to hold the AMC away from the center of Ragôs as the population is being evacuated, once you have succeeded, or failed, you shall be reasigned to another division to protect the UGA High Council complex just South of Ragôs. We got reports of new forms, bigger, heavier and stronger. It got named the Berserker, so watch your backs down there" he said before giving the signal to rapel down in the middle of a battle occuring in the mall. As soon as the soldiers were dropped the dropship flew away to aid others who were in desperate need of them. We took them out swiftly as we discovered some vital body-parts 2 days ago. But there were more, there are always more... "Sgt. Bramk! You're on point, Corp. Kluk, you're behind him!" Our leader, Quan-Sok, yelled. I did as he commdanded and fought my way through the hordes of Infected and Bio-mass Abominations(Destroyers and Stalkers). When we made progress we saw civilians aiding us, or so it seemed(they were more helping themselves)by shooting some Infected with weapons they got from the Gun-Store. After we got through we thanked them and they locked themselves in a store to then escape through the back. When we ran past a corner i could heard screams of fear and knew it didn't end well. We finally got out of the mall and saw the square ahead of us, filled with AMC, civilians and soldiers. "How the hell are we supposed to get through that!!?" a D-S said. "With the aid of the UGA flyboys..." Quan said while pointing to some gunships joining the fight, and with their aid we were able to help the soldiers who were present to secure the square again. As a thanking gift they gave us 2 Drugoms and a AP-T to make our objective easyer. After giving them some medical supplies we set off to continou our mission. While moving through the city we saw many more battles where the AMC was at the winning side. But we couldn't help them, for we had lost enough time already helping the soldiers at the square. And eventually we reached our desination, the center of Ragôs with its symbol, the main UGA HQ. A huge building resembling the progress we made in so little time. But it seemed as we had to hurry for it was under a heavy siege and seemed to be able to use all the help it can get. "*This is Lt. Quan of the 309th D-S force. We are nearing the UGA HQ and are ordered to offer assistance. Do not open fire on the small convoy you see arriving east of your position*" Quan said through his Comm. channel. "*We copied, please proceed and aid the western forces to hold of the enemy attacks*" he received as a reply. We did as they ordered and aided the western perimiter. It seemd they did not have the right numbers to attack and we were able to hold them off until they had quit their assault. "Take that ya buggers!" one of the men screamed out of joy, i can't blame him, for i was one of our first victories in a long time. Bramk used his time of rest to lisen to the global reports. "*-Can't hold...off an..nger! Ne...mmedia..upport!*" "*-I'm telling you! They didn't pass us! They somehow made it to us and are now on the Mokin continent bringing terror and death upon us!...(Did you see them?)No we did not see them...(And were you watching the coasts?)Of course we were watching the coasts for them-*" He stopped listening for it was all bad news. He looked again to the UGA HQ and was wondering if they could save it... "Contacts!" a soldier suddenly screamed. Everyone took their positions again and got prepared to hold off the new assaults. But the AMC did not attack, in fact, they just stood there, watching us, as if they were waiting for something. "What are they waiting for...?" a soldier asked. I lifted my shoulders for i did not know. But after a while it became clear as the ground started to tremble, cracks were showing up everywhere and soldiers started to panic. "Diggers! Dryngall-Worms!" a soldier yelled to warn everyone. On various spots they rose to attack us with big results, as they struck their giant claws into our vehicles and defences we tried to stop them. But the AMC are opportunists and the Infected themselves began to attack aswell and we had to fight on 2 fronts now. A Fighter that came to help us fired some of his missiles when he passed, flying through the main street. It had the expected result as some of the Dryngall-Worms exploded, spraying the area with Bio-Mass. Many of our soldiers regained hope now and we began to win lost ground again. But a new problem arrived, the tunnels made by the Dryngall-Worms were used by other Bio-Mass Abominations and they came running out of them arriving directly at our perimiter. We had to give up on our first defensive line and retreated to the second wich was armed with MG's and AT-weaponry(for the bigger and stronger BMA). Despite the heavy resistance we had put up the enemy kept attacking without an end in sight. "*Contact the UGA HQ, tell them to start their evacuation now!*" I heard through my Comm. channels. "*Noted, we have reviewed the situation and deimed it necessary to start our evacuation protocol now*" they got as an answer. And so the UGA HQ had begun to fall for the first time in Gyxorian history. When the night had arrived the evacuation was still pending and we were still(trying to)fight(ing) of the AMC, we had given up the second and third defensive lines aswell. "When is the evacuation done!!?" i asked. "*We have evacuated almost 74% of our workers...*" he got as an answer. The ground began to tremble again as i was cursing for i knew another Dryngall-Worm would mess with us again. But it did not show itself, intsead it was moving around the area. I realised what its intentions were but was too late to even say a single word. The whole UGA HQ started to sink in the ground and collapsed after the Dryngall-Worm had destroyed the foundations. With it the whole communication net was destroyed, there was no more contact with the space-stations or the colonies. Chapter 2: The fall of the Bastion The fall of the UGA HQ was a heavy blow to our morale and before we even realised it the Infected started to attack us again. "Regroup!" Quan screamed to keep the squad alive and together. I got cut off from the rest of the team by a Dryngall-Worm surfacing between us. "*Sgt. , meet us at the southern police station!*" I heard in his Comm. channel. I barelly escaped a swing of its deadly claws and ran away to prevent a second. As i ran of i witnessed how the troops around me got overwhelmed and killed. I started to shed tears as i saw a soldier being cut in two who begged for my help, but i did nothing in fear of being killed. I ran through rubble and fights in order to reach the police station, attack after attack i was able to avoid their swings and kicks. But i forgot to watch out for friendly fire and a grenade near me blew up stopping me in my run. I was laying paralysed, by the shock, on my back and did not directly realise a destroyer was on the verge of killing me. I barelly evaded the first blow and knew i couldn't evade a second attack. A series of gunshots originating from a Hellblow-MG with small explosive rounds flew towards the Destroyer and blew up its whole torso. As i wiped my visor helmet screen i looked towards my savior. A tall Astin soldier in a suit, i never saw before, stood before me firing at other Ad Mortem Cell creatures. He stopped firing, looked to me and said: "I am aware of your task and am here to aid you. We are moving out now!". He pulled me up with one arm and carried me over the square while shooting enemies in his path. He seemed unstopable to me, and yet he seems fragile. At last we escaped the square and ran for the safest spot we could see. I looked at my savior but did not speak. "I assume you will want to meet up with your squad. We shall take one of the quickest ways." he said, then he puched the wall behind me creating a new and fast way towards the police station. I justs tood there watching in awe, how could he possible punch through a wall!? "Your chances of being spotted or caught is 66,48326903%. You should follow immediatly." Then i began to gain suspicion, it has to be a-...a destroyer that noticed me roared and ran towards me. I followed him immediatly. He ran through a series of hallways and eventually we reached a door that was blocked from the other side. "Hold this. Do you have experience with explosives?" He asked me while giving me a package. I nodded. "Good, then you should know the content of the package is 3kg Klaschu(highly explosive material)." I looked at the package and unfolded it, it was indeed Klaschu. Chapter 3: Chapter 4: Chapter 5: Chapter 6: Chapter 7: Chapter 8: Chapter 9: Chapter 10: Chapter 11: Chapter 12: Chapter 13: Category:Fiction Category:Serial Fiction